degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Bianca-Katie Love Triangle
The love triangle between Drew Torres, Bianca DeSousa, and Katie Matlin developed during the eleventh season. Drew was the center of this love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Prior to season 11, Katie only had a dislike of Bianca due to her reputation, like most girls at Degrassi. Drew and Bianca began dating in The Way We Get By (1) and broke up in Idioteque. Bianca originally approached Drew while he was dating Alli Bhandari and openly flirted with him, even going to the length of sending him sexy photos and inviting him to the boiler room for oral sex. Drew, although claiming to be committed to Alli, responded to Bianca's advances, and met her down in the boiler room, where he received a blow job, thus cheating on Alli. Starting their relationship not long afterwords, the two went through many dangerous and even deadly trials, but after much drama, Drew proposed to her, making the two engaged. Drew and Katie relationship began in the episode Don't Panic (1), although they shared their first kiss in the episode Mr. Brightside (2). They stayed together until Come As You Are (1), but got back together later in the episode, just to break up again in Come As You Are (2) Drew decided he wanted to be with Bianca and wanted to break up with Katie for Bianca but decided it would be best to wait until Katie got out of rehab but he waited until after winter break. Season 11 In Mr. Brightside (2), Katie becomes aware of what happened with Vince and his gang. She already doesn't like Bianca for putting Drew into that situation. In Take a Bow (1), Katie and Marisol discuss that Drew most likely wants to have sex since he and Bianca went to the boiler room before even dating. In Dead and Gone (1), Drew tells Adam about Bianca signing up for orientation. They watch Vince dropping her off. Drew, wanting to know what Bianca is up to, asks Katie to pair him with Bianca. As Katie introduces the orientation, Drew talks to Bianca about Vince, but she tells him to mind his own business. She talks to the other niners and Drew searches her phone, eventually finding something from Vince. Drew tells Adam about the texts he found, but Adam simply tells him to get over Bianca. Barely listening, Drew decides he can fight Vince. Later Drew confronts Bianca about dating Vince and she tells him she's saving his life, because she loves him. She also reveals the bruises that Vince had given her from their tumultous relationship. Then, as Drew practices on his punching bag, Katie comes in and he tells her about Vince and Bianca. Katie tries to calm him down. Drew gives Bianca a prom ticket so she doesn't have to stay with Vince that night. He then texts Vince to come on Bianca's phone. When Vince shows up, Drew confronts Vince and tells him to let Bianca go or he'll be in bigger trouble than before. He answers a call from Bianca, leaving a very upset Vince behind. In Dead and Gone (2), Bianca shows up at the dance. which neither Adam nor Katie are excited about. After an awkward dinner, Drew tries to make Bianca and Katie have a conversation, which falls flat. Katie and Drew dance while Adam and Bianca become friends again and start dancing together, making jokes. Vince shows up and is disposed of by Drew. In revenge, Vince fires to shots into the crowd. Drew runs to Katie to make sure she was all right, but Eli is the first to realize it was Adam that got shot. Due to Katie's medical experience, she was able to slow down the bleeding while she, Drew, Eli, and Clare wait with Adam for the ambulance. Drew and Adam share an emotional moment, then Drew promises to meet him at the hospital tells him their mother is on the way. Eli and Clare ride to the hospital with him. Drew and Katie leave to find Bianca, and find her waiting outside Vince's safehouse intending to shoot him with his gun when he came out. Drew convinces her to come back with them and tell the cops everything. Drew, Bianca, and Katie meet Adam at the hospital, and Drew promises to be a better brother to Adam, saying it was all his fault. Audra speaks up saying "Isn't it all her fault?" referring to Bianca. Drew explains that Bianca told the cops everything and will need a good lawyer. Audra agrees to help Bianca, saying they will talk. In Nowhere to Run, Katie gets worried and jealous once she finds out that Bianca has been staying at Drew's. At the cabin once Bianca shows up Katie gets a lot more jealous and paranoid and keeps accusing Bianca of trying to steal Drew from her and Bianca tells Katie her jealousy is just going to mess up their relationship. Katie also reminds Bianca of when Drew cheated on Alli and that she won't let it happen to her. When Katie goes outside with Marisol so she can smoke weed, Katie makes fun of Bianca's name when they are locked in the outhouse. When they return Katie accuses Bianca of locking them in. The next day when they all leave Katie has Drew walk Bianca to her car alone finally trusting him. Marisol asks why she'd do that and Katie says she's just getting used to them becoming friends. In Hollaback Girl (1), Bianca’s turning over a new leaf, but she’s getting weary from the tight restrictions of her probation (random drug tests and having a curfew). Simpson commends her for her hard work though, and suggests that Bianca start applying to university. Bianca doesn’t know how to get started, so Drew volunteers Katie to help her. While they’re chatting Katie asks Bianca where she used to score drugs…Bianca tells her it’s all about connections, but that she’s done hanging out with that crowd. Katie suggests that they should hang out and have a girl’s night. Bianca’s suspicious of why Katie wants to be friendly, but Drew tells her she’s being paranoid. Bianca and Katie hang out at a club and run into one of Bianca’s former druggie friends. Bianca goes to the washroom and when she returns she finds the guy talking to Katie, who reveals that she bought oxycontin from him. Bianca thinks Katie shouldn‘t have bought the drug, but still promises not to tell anyone about it. Later, Bianca catches Katie dancing with the guy and realizes that Katie is high on Oxy. Bianca realizes that Katie was only using her to score drugs. Despite being close to curfew Bianca takes Katie home. At home Katie tells Bianca that she knows B has been waiting to steal Drew from her, and that she never really wanted to be friends. An upset Bianca storms out and heads over to Drew’s place, where Drew feels like Katie’s changed and is hoping for relationship advice. Bianca tells him that he should break up with Katie get back together with her, and the two share a kiss. Bianca immediately regrets the kiss, but Drew says he wants to be with her as well Drew's mom starts calling him and Drew tells Bianca Will talk about this tomorrow at school. In Hollaback Girl (2), The next day Maya tells Drew and Bianca that Katie was admitted to the hospital for overdosing on pills. She’s okay, but shifts the blame on Bianca for pointing out the dealer to her. Meanwhile, at home Bianca’s aunt wants nothing to do with her because she thinks Bianca is sliding back into her old ways. Bianca visit’s Drew’s mom, Audra and thanks her for supporting her through the tough times. Bianca tells Audra about her aunt giving up on her, and Audra volunteers to go with Bianca to her parent-teacher conference. Katie reveals that her parents are taking her out of school and making her go to rehab. She feels ashamed, and Bianca reminds her that she still has a strong support system of friends and family…and Drew. Before we learn that Bianca’s doing well in her class, Drew pulls her aside and declares his love for her. However, Bianca tells him that they can’t be together at the moment because Katie needs him now more than ever. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Mr. Simpson starts off the term with an assembly where he announces the school is getting rid of its uniform policy. He also introduces the new junior hockey team, with most of them being new students. Dallas, captain of the team, is staying with Drew and Adam. Meanwhile, Drew finally breaks up with Katie, saying that he cheated on her with a girl named Courtney. Katie’s upset, but it leaves Drew free to finally date Bianca. Dallas and Adam decide to throw a party since the Torres parents are out of town. Drew gets drunk and Katie makes an appearance because she wants them to get back together. They go upstairs to an empty room and in a bid to reunite Katie has sex with Drew while he is drunk, who afterward, ends up passing out in front of everyone. In Come As You Are (2), While nursing a hangover, Drew doesn't understand why Katie thinks they’re back together. He finally realizes that he slept with Katie, and feels the pressure from Bianca to make sure things between the two are officially kaput. Dallas and Adam tell Drew he needs to be straight-forward with Katie, and he does so: he breaks up with her again and tells Katie the truth about Bianca. He also tells Katie that Bianca doesn't know they had sex, and that Katie shouldn't tell anyone they did. Drew and Bianca enjoy their time alone at the mall, but run into Katie and Marisol. Tension is high as Katie walks away without telling Bianca what happened, and Drew tells Bianca to not listen to anything Katie and Marisol might tell her. In Gives You Hell (1), he show begins with Katie entering a board room trying to retake her position as the school president, Marisol asks her if she believes she can actually do it and Katie replies cheerfully that she can, and just to forget about Drew. While discussing plans for the pep rally coming up, Mo mentions Drew, causing Katie to fall into tears and Marisol telling everyone to leave the room. Later, Marisol and Katie are seen sitting on a couch, where Katie is still crying and tells Marisol that Drew and her had sex, but that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone, they then promise to have a sleepover that night to help Katie feel better. When Marisol comes over, she brings Mo and Jake, hoping that Jake will hook up with Katie and make her forget about Drew. After all four play a board game together, it becomes awkward and Marisol tells Mo that a "makeout session" has his name all over it, leaving Jake and Katie alone, where they begin to makeout, but Katie begins to cry, telling Jake this wasn't helping her get over Drew, making Jake feel used but he offers to help Katie, telling her that she just needs to get her anger out, they go to Drew's house to throw eggs at his window, but when Katie finds Bianca's car there, she throws all the eggs at her car and breaks her side mirror, forcing Jake to pull her away and run. The next morning, Bianca is seen fixing her car with Drew and Adam when Katie walks by commenting on it. Bianca yells at her and the two almost fight but Drew and Marisol stop them, Drew tells Katie to stop and move on and leave Bianca alone. Later when Katie is putting together the hockey team tape Dallas gave her, she finds footage on there of Drew stumbling drunk and joking about how he slept with Katie, Katie is furious and uses the footage during the school pep rally, putting Bianca into rage and dumping Drew. Mr.Simpson confronts her and says he will see her in his office, Marisol asks Katie what's wrong with her and she says she doesn't have to pretend anymore, that she is finally "free". In Building A Mystery (1), Katie gives Bianca a look as she walks past. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Bianca and Katie end up aboard the same flight to Vegas. Drew invites Katie to their wedding, which upsets Bianca, who refuses to speak to Drew for the rest of the flight. Later after Katie and Jake break up and Drew contacts his mom, Audra travels to Las Vegas determined to put a stop to the ceremony, leaving Bianca furious that Drew is second guessing the nuptials, the Bianca and Katie talk on a bench outside. They drink a bottle of champagne that Katie brought as a wedding gift and then talk about Darrin Howe's pursuit of Katie and Bianca's worries with Drew. During their talk, Katie convinces herself to go to Darrin's room, but as Katie leaves, Bianca and Katie appear to be on better terms. Drew then decides to plan a big gesture by singing to Bianca while everyone else was playing an instrument and he reproposes to her and she says yes. In the end, they have an engagement party celebrating their engagement. Trivia *As of Gives You Hell (1), this love triangle was over. *Drew and Bianca are formerly engaged. *Drew and Bianca both protected each other from Anson and Vince. *Bianca stated that Drew is the only good thing she has. *Drew loves the fact that Bianca never judged him. *Drew and Katie lost their virginities to each other in Come As You Are (1). *Katie is the second girl that Drew cheated on with Bianca, the first was Alli Bhandari. *All three are friends with Adam Torres. *Both Katie and Bianca left for university. Timeline *Love Triangle: **Start Up: Hollaback Girl (1) (1142) **Ended: Gives You Hell (1) (1203) ***Reason: Katie was finally able to move on from Drew. Gallery Sdfsdfsdf.jpg Normal_th_s11e28_041.jpg Degrassi-episode-1129-07.jpg Drew_%26_Bianca_Talking_%26_Marisol_%26_Katie_Watching.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-26-17h19m47s170.jpg Caur_7_bianca.jpg Caur2_1_drew_katie_bianca.jpg Eiofj3qw.jpg Degrassi dre katie vs bianca.jpg Degrassi-42-Promo.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Love Triangles Category:Interactions